


Snape's Turn-Around

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: While eavesdropping at Remus' door, Severus overhears something that unwillingly peaks his interest.





	Snape's Turn-Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

beta: sapphyre_twins

written for the prompt 'moan'

* * *

I approach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the night prior to the full moon, smoking goblet of Wolfsbane potion in hand, sheer annoyance coursing through my veins at the very thought of being forced to help this man.

I knock once, twice, three times, yet receive no answer. Pushing the door open, I call out, "Lupin?" making certain that my displeasure is clearly detectable in my tone. The only answer is the sound of the Grindylow splashing in the nearby tank. I scowl at the creature and continue onto the staircase leading to Lupin's office.

Swearing under my breath that Albus will pay for subjecting me to this particular torture, I climb the stairs hoping against hope that _Professor_ Remus J. Lupin has abandoned his post. I smile for a moment, imagining walking into an empty office.

That rather pleasant thought is instantly obliviated from my mind as I reach the landing just outside the slightly ajar door. I distinctly hear sounds of moaning coming from Lupin's office. I freeze in my tracks and lean closer to the door. It takes only a few seconds to determine that these are most definitely not groans of an ill or injured man, but pleasurable moans, quite sexual in nature.

A minute or two of eavesdropping and I can safely conclude that Lupin is indeed alone. I am horrified at the reaction my body is having to this thought. I detest this man... I hate the reprehensible boy he once was and I loathe the shabby, pathetic man he has become. Yet, as the sounds of his activity increase in both volume and momentum, the tightness of my trousers undeniably counteracts the strong negative emotions that thoughts of Remus Lupin normally conjure in me.

I nearly drop the goblet of potion as Lupin has evidently reached his climax and moans one last time, exhaling _my name_ when all is said and done.

_My name!!??_ How is this even possible? Surely his polite behavior toward me this term has simply been for Albus' benefit? Certainly Lupin despises me, thinks me a greasy haired git, the boy his mates ridiculed at every given moment during our younger years?

I hear movement from the other side of the door and hurry down into the classroom. Less than a minute later, Lupin emerges, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. My heart races, I adjust my robes as needed and present my best attempt at a sneer. Holding the goblet out for him to take, I turn on my heel the moment he accepts it.

"Make sure you drink it all," I bark over my shoulder as I sweep across the room, determined not to reveal the sudden turn-around in my state of mind and body.

"Thank you, Severus," he replies softly as I stalk quickly out the room.

Upon returning to my quarters, I immediately indulge in not only a sleeping draught, but a potion for dreamless sleep as well. Nevertheless, the few moments that it takes me to drift into slumber are filled with the reverberation of Remus Lupin's wanton moans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
